1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective shipping cover for parts extending from a panel of an electrical apparatus and, more particularly, it pertains to a molded expanded styrene cover having compartments into which the parts extend during shipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor control centers of current construction comprise rectangular box-like units having outer surface panels from which project operating members such as handles and mounting frames for the handles. Unless protective covers are provided the handles are often subject to damage during shipment, particularly because the handles of current construction are comprised of plastic parts. Heretofore, protective covers composed of cardboard or expanded styrene have been unsatisfactory for protection of the handles.